Scène de ménage
by Akebono mimichan
Summary: Romano éprouve subitement l'envie de faire un peu de ménage. Même si cette activité difficile finira en drame pour le mobilier, il préfère provoquer une nouvelle occasion de se disputer avec sa tendre moitié ou l'une de ses entités spirituelles. UA Anges et démons. Défi de la Ficothèque Ardente (Incrédule, balai, frayeur et licorne).


**Scène de ménage**

 **Spamano (Romano démon protecteur des maison et Patronus Magnus, part angélique d'Antonio protectrice des maisons)**

 **Disclaimers : APH appartient à Hidekaz Himaruya**

 **UA Anges et démons**

 **Nuit des lemons de la Ficothèque Ardente Spéciale Halloween : Thème incrédule, mots imposés : frayeur, balai et licorne.**

Romano avait décidé que la baraque puait trop le renfermé et l'odeur d'un sauvage espagnol. Il s'était armé d'un balai et d'un tablier pour effectuer un peu de ménage, après plusieurs jours de baise intense. Oui ! L'air sentait de manière pestilentielle l'idiota en rut ! Les Italiens sentent la fleur et le parfum après l'amour ; contrairement aux espagnols ; c'est bien connu.

Le brun, au caractère et à l'odorat sensibles, se concentrait pour ne rien casser dans ce putain de dédale décoré avec beaucoup trop de putain de truc par une démone minotaure casse couille.

Petit déjà, il souffrait sa race quand il était de corvée.

Ses aspirations de démon de maison se heurtaient avec la délicatesse du vaisselier à chaque fois qu'il désirait se montrer digne de l'idéal de l'homme moderne.  
Effrayé par le souvenir des gueulantes mémorables de son petit ami à chaque malencontreux accident de parcours d'aspirateur, Romano passait prudemment le balai. Complètement à poil sous son tablier par mesure de précaution. La vue de ses fesses pourrait détourner le latin explosif de toute colère contre sa maladresse légendaire.

Il arrivait simplement à Romano d'être distrait. Que diable ! Qui aimait faire le ménage ?

Ouais. Ouais. Ouais. Romano était un démon de maison, un Larès négatif, un protecteur du foyer et des quatre murs porteurs. La survie des bibelots débiles n'étaient pas spécifiés dans son contrat de démon à la maison. Les bibelots comportaient évidemment la vaisselle fragile et délicate.  
Romano se demandait encore et toujours comment il arrivait à s'entendre avec Antonio.  
Il n'y avait rien de plus proche et de plus opposé qu'eux en matière de partie démoniaque et de partie angélique.

Romano se figea.  
Le bol décoratif avait émis un son trop bizarre.  
Comme un départ de fêlure.  
Romano le reposa sur le mobilier en rassemblant les morceaux.

Putain ! Il espérait qu'Antonio ne s'en rendrait compte qu'après son départ. Les reproches au téléphone passaient mieux. Romano détestait avoir les larmes aux yeux et subir de chaudes réconciliations sur l'oreiller.

Romano hésita à planquer son méfait sous un canapé quelconque.  
Bastardo se rendait facilement compte quand quelque chose manquait quelque part. Petit un.  
Petit deux. Est-ce que ça valait vraiment le coup de risquer de péter le canapé en le soulevant légèrement ?  
Romano connaissait la loi des problèmes de merde en série. Généralement, il n'y échappait pas.  
Putain ! Pourquoi le sort se mettait contre lui à chaque fois qu'il tentait d'effectuer une bonne action.

Le pauvre Italien, terrorisé de peur devant quatre morceaux distincts de poterie, trembla de tout son être quand il entendit des bruits de sabots dans le couloir.  
Des larmes perlèrent au coin de ses yeux.  
Un cheval avait dû s'échapper de l'écurie et, par on ne sait quel moyen, était entré dans la maison.  
« Non ! », hurla l'Italien désemparé dans sa tête.  
Antonio ne l'avait jamais cru pour les écureuils !  
Amarré à son balai, Romano se figea dans la posture défensive hautement légendaire et répandue : « tu m'as pas vu, moi non plus ».  
Le brun en tablier cligna plusieurs fois des yeux quand la partie angélique d'Antonio débarqua sur une licorne magnifique.  
Putain ! Ils étaient loin d'être vierges tous les deux ! Il foutait quoi là, ce canasson !  
D'après certaines rumeurs de démons portés sur le sexe, les anges restaient purs, même après plusieurs passages dans des parties de draps mouvementés.  
Apparemment, la licorne faisait partie des licenciée de la secte des incubes et des succubes et entretenait le mythe de la virginité intrinsèque.

« Romano, j'ai entendu du bruit, alors j'ai accouru. »  
La licorne a accouru. D'ailleurs, elle renâcla face à tout le mérite que s'attribuait Patronus Magnus, ange bastardo qui se la pétait. Patronus Magnus, part angélique d'Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, mec super bien gaulé dans une armure dorée qui te rend aveugle au premier reflet de soleil sur un beau destrier blanc. Heureusement, il n'était pas blond comme les blés, sinon cela aurait été too much.  
Accessoirement, il avait une lance et pas une épée. C'est plus long et fin. Et pourtant, il n'y a rien à compenser.  
« J'ai rien cassé ! »  
Ça y est ! Il s'était vendu à l'ange !  
Patronus Magnus leva les yeux au ciel, implorant les instances supérieures d'exorciser le démon destructeur.  
« On se calme avec les prières ! Tu risques de me tuer avec tes bons sentiments !  
\- J'avais oublié.  
\- Idiota ! »  
Romano préférait la démone et se méfiait énormément de la naïveté et de la droiture de l'ange espagnol. Il serait capable de faire une connerie avec toute la bonne volonté du monde. Un peu comme lui, mais il ne l'avouerait jamais.  
Patronus descendit de son cheval blanc, enfin de sa licorne, et s'approcha de lui. Romano lutta contre un mouvement de recul instinctif face à son aura contraire à la sienne. Il devait entretenir des relations saines avec son complet opposé.

« Ton absence de tenue m'amène à penser que tu essaies de me tenter avec le péché de luxure.  
\- Tu as fait cette déduction tout seul comme un grand. J'avais juste la flemme de m'habiller. »  
Patronus n'avait pas tort malheureusement. Romano s'était juré de ne jamais lui donner raison sur ses intentions démoniaques.  
« C'est pratique pour administrer une fessée !  
\- Je ne te suis pas dans tes délires sado-maso ! », répliqua Romano.  
Quand on connaissait les tendances bondage du côté démoniaque de l'espagnol, cette répartie ne paraissait pas si déplacée dans la conversation. L'ange rougit à une vitesse phénoménale. Putain de pseudo-timidité ! Il était trop mignon et bandant pour un démon tentateur.

« On va faire bref. Tu n'es pas content parce que tu aimais ta poterie venue de je ne sais pas quel village paumé de l'Espagne. Tu m'en veux ! Je t'en veux de m'engueuler !  
\- Mais j'ai encore rien dit !  
\- Baisons intensément pour oublier notre différend !  
\- En fait, tu casses mon mobilier pour t'adonner au péché de la chaire avec mon tout ou avec ma démone !  
\- On n'a pas encore essayé tous les deux, mais ça pourrait être sympa.  
\- Je vais aller nettoyer ma lance.  
\- Est-ce que tu sous-entends que je dois te rejoindre dans la salle d'armes ?  
\- Je n'ai rien sous-entendu du tout. Tu te fais des idées. Je n'ai aucun désir pour toi. »

Romano baissa la tête vers l'armure dépitée. Il ne pouvait même pas deviner s'il avait une érection.  
« Et je ne suis pas content ! C'était l'une de mes préférées. Tu détruis tout sur ton passage ! Je ne sais plus quoi faire pour que tu te tiennes tranquille. Madre de dios ! Tu ne pouvais pas rester sagement endormi dans le lit.  
\- Pour que tu me prennes encore une fois par derrière.  
\- Exactement…  
\- Attends. Répète un peu pour voir !  
\- Ma langue a fourché. Tu n'as rien entendu. Je vais aller astiquer ma lance. »  
Romano l'attrapa avant qu'il ne parte en courant.  
« Je vais te donner un coup de main bien utile. Tout d'abord, je vais te débarrasser de ton armure pour que tu sois libre de tes mouvements, susurra Romano. Avec des mouvements de bas en haut, nous allons rendre toute sa fierté à ta lance… »  
L'ange déglutit bruyamment.  
« …puis nous lui trouverons un fourreau adapté.  
\- Ce n'est pas une épée, tenta Patronus.  
\- Idiot d'ange, tu as bien compris de quoi je parlais avec ma métaphore. »  
Patronus hocha vivement la tête et se laissa entraîner vers le canapé.  
Romano garantissait que l'ange espagnol ne demeurerait pas intact d'esprit et de corps. Il jurait de faire tout son possible pour que le canapé reste en un seul morceau. Ce n'était pas gagné d'avance avec la force de cet idiota combinée à sa maladresse légendaire en un seul amas de corps déchaîné.  
Demain, il n'y aurait plus de canapé.  
Antonio ne serait pas content.  
Romano sourit en embrassant l'ange débarrassé de ses plastrons métalliques. Bel Apollon. Romano aurait sûrement droit à une démone furieuse au petit matin après le passage d'une licorne ayant détruit le cuir de son canapé.  
Galvanisé par cette pensée, Romano se fit plus entreprenant. Il caressa l'arme durcie par ses charmes démoniaques pour pervertir complètement l'homme à son bout.  
Patronus le renversa en position allongée et s'appropria enfin son corps. Prêt à accueillir ses mouvements profonds, forts et rapides, Romano s'abandonna complètement à son opposé surnaturel.  
Le démon n'éprouva aucune honte à gémir son plaisir entre les bras puissants de cet ange capable de le briser à chaque instant d'inattention.  
Tout pouvait brûler autour d'eux ; jamais, ils ne détruiraient l'autre.


End file.
